Motors, such as alternating current machine like an interior permanent magnet (IPM) motor, a synchronous IPM machine (IPMSM), conventional induction machines, surface mounted PM machines (SMPM), other alternating current machines, or various other machines, may be controlled and/or powered in various ways. For example, motors may be powered using a battery, electricity, fossil fuels, motors, supply voltages, or other sources. Motors may be controlled manually and/or with the assistance of computer processors.